


Не та Алиса

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя смотрит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не та Алиса

Мозг отказывался обрабатывать полученное изображение. Сознание цеплялось за мелкие детали, лишь бы не думать, не давать происходящему имя. Зажмуренные глаза Лю Вея, его закушенные губы, вздувшиеся жилы на длинной шее – Тацуя был уверен, что никогда не сможет стереть этот образ со своей сетчатки, он обречен снова и снова видеть… о нет, длинные пальцы в волосах Ацуши. Ацуши. О Господи, его Ацуши стоит на коленях перед Лю Веем.

В этом не было никакого смысла, этого просто не могло, не должно было происходить. Тацуя отчаянно, до тошноты, до боли под ребрами пожелал повернуть время вспять. Он бы не вернулся за телефоном, он бы не взял с собой телефон, Господи, он бы не вышел сегодня из дома, только бы забыть, не знать, не помнить о хриплом дыхании Лю Вея, о мокрой от пота челке, о стоне Ацуши – его голос звучит странно, как будто он что-то держит во рту – Тацуя впивается зубами в ладонь, чтобы сдержать истерический смешок. Что-то держит во рту.

У Ацуши большой рот и бледные губы. Тацуя знает, как они выглядят, когда обхватывают леденец – блестящие, липкие, как от дешевой косметики. Он готов поспорить, что сейчас они красные от прилившей крови, и мокрые – от слюны и смазки. Тацуе хочется сбежать и выблевать свой обед. Тацуе хочется остаться и сунуть руку в штаны. Тацуя боится шевельнуться. Если он сделает хотя бы шаг, происходящее станет реальностью, в этом он уверен.

У Лю Вея небольшой член, Тацуя пару раз замечал в душе. Ацуши наверняка смог взять его в рот полностью, до самого основания. Член Лю Вея в глотке Ацуши. Член Тацуи оставляет влажный след на форменных шортах. Господи, как же он смог провалиться в долбанную кроличью нору, и не заметить? И разве не пора уже Фукуи в дурацком цилиндре выскочить из-под скамейки и предложить чаепитие?

Лю Вей стонет так, словно Ацуши высасывает из него душу. Тацуя смотрит на дергающиеся ноги и хочет узнать, позволяет ли Ацуши кончать себе в рот. Глотает или сплевывает? Может быть, он не успевает проглотить все, и белесые капли размазываются по его подбородку. А потом он идет домой, ест конфеты, улыбается Тацуе, играет в баскетбол, и все это время он помнит вкус члена Лю Вея, помнит его руку в своих волосах, на его коже следы чужой спермы. О Боже. Он трогает волосы Тацуи той же рукой, которой сейчас ласкает бедро Лю Вея. Тацуя не знал, чего в этой мысли больше – отвращения или восторга.

Самое время появиться улыбке без Алекс, или хотя бы Алекс без улыбки. Кто-то же должен сообщить, что он не та Алиса. И вернуть его в привычный мир, в котором у Тацуи есть Ацуши, у Ацуши есть конфеты, а личная жизнь Лю Вея где-то на миллион первой позиции в хит-параде интересных вещей.

Глаза Лю Вея распахиваются – бездна посмотрела в Тацую. Но едва ли увидела. Еще можно уйти, пока Лю Вей бьется затылком о стену, и трясется, как в припадке, беззвучно шевеля губами. Пока Ацуши давится, но все равно глотает. Пока Тацуя еще не увидел его лицо и не поверил окончательно.

Тацуя делает шаг назад. Ноги дрожат, в трусах влажно и горячо, перед глазами все еще стоит омерзительно прекрасная сцена. Он забудет. Он сможет забыть. Нужно только поверить в пять невозможных вещей.


End file.
